when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Breen Confederacy
The Breen Confederacy is the official government of the Breen. This confederacy is located in the Alpha Quadrant. In late 2375, the Breen Confederacy entered the Dominion War by signing an alliance with the Dominion. In addition to Breen itself, Portas V was part of the Breen Confederacy. (DS9: "For the Uniform") By the 2370s, the Confederacy maintained diplomatic or trade relations with the Ferengi and the Cardassians. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs," "Indiscretion") According to the terms of the alliance, the Breen Confederacy received several planets from the Cardassian Union as compensation for joining the war. The Breen would also be given control of the Romulan Star Empire in the post-war galaxy. The founders also promised the Breen control of Earth, though Weyoun was also given this assurance. The alliance was negotiated between an unnamed female Changeling and Thot Gor, a prominent official in the Confederacy. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") The Breen may have also been influenced to join the Dominion from a Changeling impersonator in the Confederacy's government, as an unidentified Breen was seen in Internment Camp 371, where several people replaced by Changelings were held as seen in "In Purgatory's Shadow" and "By Inferno's Light." The Confederacy proved very influential in its first weeks of fighting, thanks to their previously unknown energy dampening weapon, in addition to their conventional forces. The weapon proved decisive in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, allowing the Dominion to retake the Chin'toka system after inflicting huge losses on the Allies. This success followed up on a surprise attack on Earth; both events significantly damaged allied morale. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") However, the Allies were able to capture an example of the Breen weapon, allowing them to develop countermeasures. The Breen continued to fight on the side of the Dominion until the end of the war, demonstrating a willingness to die for the cause comparable to that of the Jem'Hadar. In some respects this dedication actually worked to the benefit of the Allies – the Dominion's increasing reliance on the Breen forces made the Cardassians feel increasingly isolated and abandoned, and was a contributory factor in the Cardassians' eventual split from the Dominion. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") At this point, Thot Pran replaced Gor as the representative of the Confederacy at Dominion Headquarters. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Ultimately, the Dominion and the Breen Confederacy were defeated at the Battle of Cardassia. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Breen were present at the signing of the Treaty of Bajor, but the Breen Confederacy was not mentioned in it. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the Breen-Dominion Alliance is offically restored, then in World War III, the Breen Confederacy entered the War in the Beta Quadrant, allowing itself to be annexed by the Global Liberation Union during the War in the Beta Quadrant. According to the terms of the annexation, the Breen Confederacy received several more planets from the Cardassian Union as compensation for joining the war. Category:Coalition of Independent States Member States Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Global Liberation Union Member States Category:Hegemony of Independent States Member States